project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Tsunemi
THIS ARTICLE IS STILL INCOMPLETE AND WILL FINALIZED IN FUTURE!! Sakura is the leader of SKYMIAN group. And Korouki is the one who suggest her. Although she wasn't good enough at first, she learned more and more and finally found her dream as an idol. Appearance Sakura has a dark green thin twin tails, that lengths until her knees. Her eyes are rounded brown, and she her smiles are just looked so soft. For some formal times, she used maroon eyeshadows. Her skin complexion is pale. And Sakura usually wears purple beaded bracelet on her left hand. Personality Sakura was a covered kind person at first. But since she knew idols, she became an optimistic leader because she wants to be one of those shining person. 'Give up' word isn't available on her dictionary. Because she's a traditional descent, Sakura sometimes act too polite. She also never shown to say bad words. Different with her sister Amai, she don't follow modern world before knowing these idol stuffs. Biography Before knowing idol group, Sakura is just a normal person who nears with Korouki for her cheers and Megami for her kindness. But one day, Korouki invited them to join idol group with her. Sakura wasn't sure about it because she's a calm person. Korouki invite them in every break times, every boring lessons, and everytime before they come home. Then Korouki put headset on them, ask to listen to Yukimonsterimpop's first song, TRY. When listened to it, Sakura's touched by their lyrics. It awoke Sakura to try being idol group without fears. Sakura's soul now filled with idol passions. She wants to sing like that and shines. But Megami refused because she still don't understand. Relationships Siblings Amai Tsunemi Amai is Sakura's younger sister. She loves idol group since Sakura talked it a lot to her. But when she invited to SKYMIAN, she still not sure because she isn't good in voices. But then Sakura and Megami built confidence in her. Believes that she also has a good voice, so then Amai joined SKYMIAN. In the house, Sakura and Amai practiced their traditions together, though it won't be easy for Amai (because she also loves modern moves). But Sakura always there to help her mistakes. These practices also sometimes shown in Xayn Yrlis Industry. Also since Chihiro-hime is one of traditional lady, sometimes she there to helps perfecting them. Sakura and Amai are good sisterhoods. They never avoids each other until now. When they arguing about something, they don't think about it too much because it only make them exhausted. And in SKYMIAN, they often to correcting things each other. Amai is there for choreographies, and Sakura is for vocal range. Itsuki Tsunemi When Amai is her sister, Itsuki is his brother. Before moved to idol group, Sakura often to play many things with him. One of it is shogi. Although Sakura is older then him. Sakura is always ended to lose with his strategies. After in the idol group stuffs, Sakura seems rare to play with him. When she talked about idol stuffs with Amai, Itsuki ended himself to being confused and lonely. Until one day his school also have and idol group named Dania. Now seeing his friends are having fun with it, Itsuki also wanted to do it and as her sisters more about it. Finally he interested a lot and enjoy his time with Dania. In Xayn Yrlis Industry, when Sakura and Amai have a lot of spare times, they visited Dania dorm to meet Itsuki. They talked and played together. And in holidays, they went together to mall or park together. Or even back to their house for a while. Third Years Korouki Ao Between all the other third years, Korouki is her nearest friend. It makes sense because they knew each other since junior high school. When in junior high school, they just a normal friends. Sakura looked Korouki as weird and childish person, and Korouki looked her as a high and too-calm person. But started in senior high school, they became very near. It began in their first orientation day. Korouki was confused about every single things. She doesn't know what to do, and sometimes break the rules without knowing it. Then Sakura came to her like a miracle. She helped her to knew the rules and get into the orientations. And since Sakura walked with her, Korouki never break rules anymore. After the orientation day, Korouki often to ask Sakura about many things. Although Sakura doesn't have a lot of things to talk about, Korouki won't get bored with it. Also at a day they confess about theirselves when they was in juniors. They became so sorry about it, and since then they become so near. In third year, they met Megami and being near with her (more will introduced in Megami). And Korouki started to being crazy about idol groups. Yumi Shiroboshi Megami Taiyora Other Relations Aria Orino Valeria Akaro Yuriko Adelia Tachiko Omamura Rena and Reno Asuka Ichika Nanoaka Trivias Outfits Category:Libra Category:SKYMIAN Category:Dissa Chikatta Category:Kirameki Academy Student Category:Bloodtype A Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Idol Group Leader Category:Third Year Category:Female Idols